Blacknose's Story
by Kittystar likes Chocolate
Summary: Blacknose's life falls apart. When she dies, she finally sees her family again. This is a Meadowclan challenge!


_Blacknose_

A black she-cat with green eyes was laying in the nursery. It was dark and the sound of crickets could be heard. Her eyes were full of sorrow and grieving, with only the slightest bit of hope. A small body was next to her. It was a kit. The she-cat was murmuring something to the kit as it hacked and coughed. Her eyes were glistening as the kit kept coughing. "Please, Cedarkit, stay alive!" She pleaded. Ceaderkit had greencough; A terrible cough that could kill a cat of not treated. He looked about four moons old and was a brown tabby tom with blue eyes. He was very sick

Another cat entered the nursery. It was a light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. He was a medicine cat.

"Blacknose." He dipped his head to the she-cat. "I'm sorry but," He paused. Regret and determination shone in his eyes. Blacknose widened her eyes. "But what?" She asked. He looked down. "but, we don't have any more catmint to spare." He swallowed. "Larkkit and Grasskit need it more than ever."

Blacknose growled softly. "Do you mean to say that Mossshade's kits are more important than mine, Hailpelt?" Hailpelt shook his head. "No, not at all!" Blacknose looked him in the eye, now with a pleading expression. "Then why can't you spare some for my kit? He's so sickly and helpless!" Her eyes clouded, and she swalloed the lump growing in her throat.

Hailpelt opened his mouth to speak but Blacknose interrupted him. "I get it. Since Mossshade is the mate of Brownstar, her kits hage to live." Her gaze hardened and she bared her teeth. Hailpelt growled. "I am not trying to choose favorites. Larkkit and Grasskit are only two moons old! They're too young to die!" He shook his head. "I cannot waste anymore time, I have to go and tend to the." Hailpelt left without another word.

Blacknose swallowed back a wail of despair and nuzzled her now silent kit. Cedarkit was still breathing, but faintly. "Starclan, please don't take him away!" She pulled him closer to her and hoped that he would get better. Even though Hailpelt still gave him herbs, Cedarkit wasn't getting better.

Blacknose woke up with a jolt. She spun her head, wondering where she was. She looked down at the lump of fur beneath her and then everything came back. But there was something strange with the brown tabby. He seemed so cold. She nosed his fur and the truth came to her.

"Cedarkit!" She wailed. "No!" Grief overcame her and she tried to wake her kit. "Cedarkit!" She wailed again. This time, a warrior bounded over to the nursery. Frostlily, the white warrior, glanced inside. Her eyes widened. "Oh Blacknose..." She murmered. Frostlily called for Dawnpaw and Hailpelt, the medicine cats. Dawnpaw ran over and gasped.

* * *

It had been half a moon since Cedarkit's death. Blacknose had moved to the elders' den since then. She was still grieving her loss. Blacknose had no one else in her life anymore. Her family was dead, her mate had been killed in battle, and her only litter of kits had died, one by one. Her life had fallen apart.

"Blacknose, here is some prey!" She looked up to see Lakepaw pulling over a rabbit. Blacknose's gaze was blank and she hardly took any notice of the prey. "Please, eat." Lakepaw insisted. The black she-cat looked at the apprentice. "How can I eat when I have no use to the clan anymore?" Lakepaw's mouth fell open. "That's not true! I think you've been a great elder in the past days."

Blacknose sighed and put her head on her paws. "I don't think so."

A while later, a prodded her side. "What is it?" Blacknose said glumly. She turned her head and gasped. About a dozen, starry warriors surrounded her. "It's time." One of them said. Blacknose was confused. "I thought I had many more moons to come?" The warrior shook his head. "No. Your grieving had been the death of you. You have been starving your self." She realized that he was right. She hadn't been eating a lot lately.

Blacknose stood up and purred just a little. She felt a little bit happier that she would be able to see her family again. _I will miss my friends though. _She thought. The warriors beckoned for her and she stepped forward.

Her vision became somehow clearer and Blacknose felt youth and strength flowing back into her body. The world had changed suddenly, and she found herself in a beautiful meadow. There was prey everywhere and she could see kits playing. She saw a familiar pelt in the grass and realized that her mate, Mudwhisker, was coming towards her! Blacknose broke into a run and bowled her mate over. "Blacknose!" He exclaimed. Glee was in his eyes as they nuzzled with each other. She saw a tiny kit and cried, "Cedarkit!" She purred and licked him happily. Blacknose felt happier than she had ever felt in moons.


End file.
